Genies (Johana, the Genie)
Genies are magical tricksters who grant three wishes to their "master", the current owner of their bottle. Due to their nature, making a wish with a genie can be very dangerous, as it may come with an unseen consequence. For this reason, one must be very careful and specific when making a wish. When three wishes are granted, Genies are freed from their current master. History First Genie In 2000, the Infernal Council sent a Dragon Warlock after the Charmed Ones and freed a Genie from his bottle to assist him. The Genie suggested distracting the sisters by granting them their wishes. When the sisters found the bottle on their doorstep, they freed the Genie, though Leo quickly warned them wishes were dangerous. However, the Genie was eventually able to trick all three sisters into making a wish. Piper wished for Dan to move on, which caused him to rapidly age. Phoebe wished for an active power, after which she gained the power of flight from the Dragon Warlock. Prue wanted to feel like she was in love for the first time again, which turned her into a powerless 17-year-old version of herself. After the Dragon Warlock killed Prue, the Genie felt guilty over the part he played and reversed the wishes. This caused Prue to return to her adult self, but did not bring her back to life. When the Dragon Warlock attacked, Phoebe releases the Genie and wishes for Prue to be alive. The sisters then vanquish the Dragon Warlock. The sisters decided to give the Genie his freedom by making him mortal, though before they do, Piper wished Dan would forget everything about magic. After becoming mortal, the Genie left to start a new life. Jinny In ancient times, a powerful sorcerer wanted to marry a demon named Jinny. When she refused, he cursed her to become a Genie and trapped her in a bottle. Over the centuries, she passed from one demonic owner to another, eventually finding her way to Bosk. Jinny reached out to Phoebe through her column and was taken to the manor. When Bosk attacked, Phoebe wished for Jinny to be free. Back to her demonic self, Jinny vanquished Bosk while Phoebe became trapped in the bottle as the new genie. When Chris picked up the bottle, he became the new master. The bottle later came into possession of Richard Montana and he became the new Genie by wishing Phoebe free. Jinny then obtained the bottle and wished the Charmed Ones dead, though Phoebe was able to possess her as a spirit and wished Richard free, causing Jinny to become a Genie once more. Her bottle was then given to the Elders after Richard wished the Charmed Ones alive again and to re-bury the lost city of Zanbar. Johana Powers and Abillities Active Powers *'Projection:' The ability to grant the wishes of their master and thus alter reality as they desire. *'Smoke-Whirling:' The ability to teleport through a swirling cloud of smoke. *'Shrinking:' the ability to change size. Genies automatically shrink when they return to their bottles. *'Possession:' The ability to temporarily possess another living being. *'Blinking:' The ability to travel to the desired location at the blink of an eye. *'Calling:' The ability to summon the magic carpet through concentration. *'Necrokinesis:' The abillity to cause instant death. *'Power Granting:' The abillity to grant any number of powers to another being. *'Flying:' The abillity to fly high in the air and move at will. *'Invilibility:' The abillity to become unseen to the naked eye. Inactive Powers * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Sensing: '''The abillity to sense the location and status of the magic carpet magically. * '''Omnilingualism: The abillity to know and speak the language of their masters. Gallery 6x15-PhoebeGenie3.jpg Charmed 405 122 394lo.jpg Charmed 406 122 391lo.jpg Phoebe as a genie.jpg 93.jpg 6x15-PhoebeGenie.jpg Phoebe Genie.jpg Smokewhirling3.jpg Lamp (inside).jpg Jinny the Genie.jpg Johana Genie.jpg Notes and Trivia * Different genie bottles have different rules. * Like Leo said in "Be Careful What You Witch For" genies are not evil by nature, meaning that once someone becomes a genie, they are considered good, despite what they were before. As seen when the Jinny formerly a demon, was able to touch the Book of Shadows while she was a Genie. *In most pieces of fiction, the wishes a Genie can grant are limited by a few rules. The three common rules are that Genies cannot kill, cannot bring someone back from the dead and cannot make a person fall in love. Genies in Charmed don't appear to follow these rules, as they have both killed and resurrected someone based on wishes. Appearances Charmed * Be Careful What You Witch For * I Dream of Phoebe Johana, the Genie Category:Johana, the Genie